Tessellate
by AssassinsLover
Summary: Toe to toe, back to back, let's go, my love; it's very late, 'Til morning comes, let's tessellate. Delphine/Cosima


My friend Emma gave me a prompt on Tumblr that was Delphine brings Cosima dinner to try and get more clone info but they end up boning instead. So basically this is smut smut smut smut smut.

* * *

_Toe to toe, back to back, let's go, my love; it's very late  
'Til morning comes, let's tessellate _

She didn't think she ever would have enjoyed having sex with a girl, but trying to get another chance to explore that particular street wasn't why she'd shown up outside Cosima's apartment with dinner for them both in a bag in her hand. She'd gone without warning on purpose, hoping to surprise Cosima enough that she'd be able to catch a glimpse of anything important, and while the sound of something falling and the curse that followed were encouraging, all there was was the faint scent of weed when the door cracked open. Cosima's flustered and slightly irritated look changed to surprise and pleasure when she saw who it was.

"Delphine," she said, and smiled. "Hey." The door opened all the way and Delphine stepped inside. She looked around quickly, but everything looked normal, or as normal as it could be considering who's apartment it was. "Sorry about the mess," the brunette continued, brushing past her to, swipe the papers spread across her desk into a neat pile and relighting what was left of the joint she'd hastily put out. "Do you want some?" she asked, holding it out. Delphine shook her head, setting her bag and the food by the door to remove her coat. Cosima was quick to help.

"I brought us something to eat. Do you like Chinese?" she asked. She felt her heart skip a beat at the smile that Cosima graced her with.

"Really? You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Delphine replied, managing a smile of her own. Only the task she'd been sent to do made it difficult. Cosima's presence was intoxicating. She took the take out bag from Delphine's hands, brushing their fingers together.

"I'm sure as hell not going to complain."

"Try it," Cosima said. "You won't regret it. It's not strong, I promise. Besides, you said I could get you baked one day." Delphine bit her lip, staring at the brunette's outstretched hand and the joint in it.

"Do you usually smoke and eat?" she asked. Cosima shrugged.

"Sometimes I do. Try it. Just one." Leekie had made it clear that she needed whatever information she could gather however she could gather it. She wasn't sure if this was how, but she couldn't deny Cosima when she was looking at her like that. Delicately, she took the joint from Cosima's fingers and lifted it to her mouth. "Hold it for a second," Cosima said, watching her intently. Delphine held her breath, meeting Cosima's dark eyes until she started to feel light headed and coughed out the smoke. The brunette laughed. Being high wasn't going to put her in the right position to go through Cosima's things again, but she found herself unable to say no, and a tightness began to form in her chest at the looks she was being given. Cosima's eyes flitted across her body, and she bit her lip. She could feel the atmosphere change, almost like the air had thickened. This was not what she had planned. She needed to get Cosima out of the apartment, not into bed. At the very least she needed another chance to look at the folder she'd found the time before, and maybe be able to thoroughly examine everything now that shock wouldn't be getting the best of her.

"Delphine," the brunette started, inching closer, and closer still, but it was Delphine who initiated it again, to let Cosima think that she was interested. It was all she had to work with.

But she _was_ interested, and that was the problem. It was a terrible thing, but matters of the heart were hard things to fight, and lust could be just as bad, especially when they both existed at the same time. Cosima's kiss awoke a fire deep in her stomach that built up and up and up until it was filling her entire body, but even just being around her made Delphine's stomach flutter with anxiety. She ran her hands lightly down the brunette's bare shoulders and let herself be pushed back on the sofa. The flames burning in her blood shot straight through to her core. Cosima's lips were urgent, pushing firmly against hers. Delphine's body arched up to meet hers, rocking their hips together. Cosima whimpered against her mouth and pressed back, her hands already pulling at Delphine's clothes and raising goosebumps on her skin wherever her fingers brushed.

Delphine couldn't deny her attraction. Cosima was beautiful, and the others were, too, but not in the same way. She was intelligent, outspoken, funny, and a hundred other things that made keeping her at a safe distance nearly impossible. Especially when her hands were sliding up Delphine's stomach and lifting her shirt up over her head. She curved her back, finding her hands pinned to the arm of the couch as soon as her clothing was gone, with Cosima's lips ghosting along her jaw and down towards her neck. Her teeth scraped, and Delphine made a noise in her throat, rubbing their hips again. The brunette nipped gently, then sat up, shifting her weight and straddling Delphine's lap, still holding her hands down. She was smirking, her eyes black. Delphine's heart raced in her chest, thudding hard against her ribs. She bit her lip, but didn't look away, even when Cosima rocked her hips slightly with a smug look on her face. The action was welcome, but it wasn't the friction she needed.

Delphine turned her wrists in the brunette's grasp and tried to push up, because there were so many things she wanted to do and she needed her hands to do them, but Cosima leant forward and officially made any escape almost impossible. She bit her lip, grinning, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Magic word?" she asked, her voice raspy. Delphine flexed her fingers and pulled.

"Please," she rushed out. Cosima squeezed once, then let go and straightened up, pulling her top over her head and dropping it to the side. Delphine stared, her eyes raking along the brunette's torso. She must have taken too long, hypnotized as she was by the person above her, because Cosima rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands again, this time guiding them to her chest. Their breath rushed out in the same instant, Cosima's in a content sigh and Delphine's a quiet moan. Cosima's eyes slid shut, her head tilting back, hands still holding onto Delphine's. She rocked her hips and Delphine flexed her fingers, manipulating the supple flesh beneath them, using the sounds echoing through the room as encouragement. _I can't stop thinking about that kiss,_ she had said, and it hadn't been a lie. Nor had she been able to stop thinking about everything that came after. The touches and the sighs and moans, Cosima's light guidance when she felt unsure. All of it had rattled around in her brain almost every second since. As much as her body was crying out for Cosima's touch, it was aching to touch her more.

Delphine lifted her hips, wrapping one arm around Cosima's back and sat up, supporting herself by gripping the sofa. The brunette's eyes were dark, and gazing steadily into hers. Delphine swung her legs out from underneath Cosima and pushed forward, pinning her back against the cushions. Her hands were moving before their mouths met again, skimming across Cosima's ribs and down her stomach. She heard Cosima toss her glasses somewhere, then felt fingers threading through her hair. There were no complicated buttons or zips to undo, just a few tugs and Cosima's pyjama bottoms were down her hips and joining her shirt on the floor. Delphine pasued when the brunette tugged, lifting her head, and then her body to allow Cosima's deft hands to relieve her of her own bra. Cosima's hands stroked gently across her shoulders and back. Delphine's stomach twisted into a knot, her heart lurching.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, low and soft. Delphine dug her teeth into her lip and nodded, resting her head against Cosima's stomach for a moment while the brunette stroked her hair. When she started to lay kisses against Cosima's hips again, her fingers tightened and tugged. Delphine remembered acutely what Cosima enjoyed, and as her fingers worked between the brunette's legs, Delphine laid her head between her breasts and listened to the quick pounding of her heart, and her moans building up in her chest. She wasn't very loud, or perhaps she was just shy. When she came, tightening around Delphine's fingers and clutching her so close it was difficult to breathe, only a few soft moans made it out of her mouth. Delphine waited until Cosima's body had begun to relax before moving her hand, letting the brunette keep holding her tightly. When she felt Cosima begin to play with her hair, she lifted her head, and smiled at the look on Cosima's face.

"Are you okay?" she repeated, quietly. Cosima's lips twitched into a return smile.

"You're still wearing too much," she responded.

Cosima had fallen asleep at least twenty minutes prior, her hand still loosely tangled in Delphine's hair, but Delphine had yet to move. It was the perfect opportunity, if she was quiet enough, to have a quick snoop around and see if she could dig up more specific information on the clones for Aldous, yet she was too comfortable, too content, sharing the warmth of Cosima's body and listening to her steady breathing to want to risk is. Besides, she was half asleep herself, and would have drifted off entirely from Cosima playing with her hair if the brunette hadn't succumbed first. Another day, she thought, snuggling more comfortably under the quilt that Cosima had tugged off the back of the sofa to cover them and shield them from the cold air. Aldous could wait.


End file.
